


A Flash And A Wink

by HollyBlue2



Series: Prompt Galore [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, just cuteness, sorta first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBlue2/pseuds/HollyBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘My friend thought you were cute so she tried to take a picture of you for snap chat and her flash went off but when you looked our way she shoved her phone into my hands and now YOU THINK IT’S ME AND OH GOD PLS DON’T BE MAD.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash And A Wink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coastiel).



> Written for @coastiel on Tumblr :D

Castiel had only been at the school for two weeks after his parents moved him and his siblings there from Antigo, Wisconsin. He’d made only a handful of friends so far who all seemed really nice, one of them is a girl called Charlie. Charlie is in nearly all of his classes except AP English Language because she’s taken AP Computing instead.

It’s a Thursday afternoon in Maths when there’s ‘ _the incident’_. Embarrassing and mortifying and every other synonym relating to that too for Cas. Charlie and Cas were sat near the back of class and we were supposed to be listening to Miss Masters but as usual, they weren’t and Charlie was pointing out this hot guy to Cas but every time he looked he wasn’t facing the right way.

“Cas!” Charlie whispered harshly, poking him in the shoulder.

“He’s not facing this way!” Cas whispered back.

“Hey, let me take a photo.” She said, pulling out her phone from her jeans pocket. She opened a screen which flashed up yellow and posed it as indiscreetly as possible. Cas just watched her.

Just as the guy turned round Charlie pressed the button to take a photo, except the flash was on.

“Charlie!” Cas hissed, panicked.

Charlie shoved the phone into Cas’ hands quickly, grabbing her pen and looking at her work. So Cas was there left with the culprit phone in hand. The guy looked startled at first but then his face soften into a smirk and he winked.

Cas’ face heated up and he tried passing the phone back to Charlie, shaking his head at the guy in a ‘it wasn’t me’ fashion.

The guy looked away back at the teacher who was writing something on the board that they were supposed to be copying down. The more Cas thought about the guy the redder he went and the more Charlie was chuckling.

“If there was an award for the best human tomato, you’d win with that blush.”

“Shut up, Charlie.” Cas scowled, blush creeping to his ears. Next to him, Charlie’s phone vibrated and it was shoved under his gaze where it was looking at his workbook.

_Im Dean btw_. The text read. Cas blushed even more, if that was even possible. Another buzz.

_You’re cute when you blush._ Cas buried his face in his hands and glowered at the page in front of him, furiously scribbling down nonsense numbers and algebra just so he didn’t have to look at him. Charlie had taken the phone back. But it was soon placed back in view.

_I’ll get u a drink in the cafeteria at lunch._ Cas banged his forehead on the table. This was so embarrassing. He took the phone fro Charlie’s hands and typed a message back.

And he pressed send. Fuck, what had he done. That was singularly the most idiotic thing Cas had done in his entire life, but he wanted it. Wanted to know what Dean had to say. Wanted to talk about everything and nothing with him. Wanted to card his slender fingers through his fluff of hair and to feel Dean’s hands rake through his own.

“Charlie, help...” Charlie looked at him as he spoke.

“Help with what? You’re the one who agreed to go and get a drink with him. Do it. Even _I_ can see he’s hot. Take a leap, Cas.” Charlie smiled, flicking her hair over her shoulder and returning to her work.

“Okay… okay, I’ve got this.” Cas said and smiled at Charlie, more confident in his decision.

* * *

Lunchtime came too quick in Castiel’s opinion. The bell rang for the end of the lesson and Cas’ heart dropped when he remembered he was going to meet this Dean guy. He’d never been this nervous around guys he liked before. But then again, none of them had winked at him from across the classroom or make him blush like a beetroot.

He found an empty table and pulled out his lunchbox, unwrapping the ham sandwiches he’d made that morning, he did his best to ignore the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. A shuffle and a shadow made Cas look up.

He looked even hotter face to face.

“H-Hel-Hello…” Cas stammered.

“Hey.” Dean smiled. “So, you got a name? Or shall I just call you Angel?” He said, grinning. At that Cas dropped his sandwich back onto his wrapper and gawked at Dean, his voice was like used leather, all rough and smooth at the same time. “What?” Dean said, chuckling a little.

“My name is Castiel, or Cas, for short.”

“Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean, like I said. And I owe you a drink.” Dean dashed off then and joined the short queue.

While he was gone Charlie walked past and stopped to speak to him.

“How’s it going with lover boy then?” She asked, nudging him in the shoulder.

Cas huffed. “He has really green eyes.” He mumbled.

“Oh… damn, Cas. That Winchester has got you head over heels.”

“Hey Charlie!” Dean says as he sits down opposite Cas, passing him a strawberry milkshake with a blue straw sticking out.

“Hey Dean, have a nice lunch. Cas, I’ll see you later.” Charlie grinned and wandered off to eat her lunch elsewhere. Cas drank some of the milkshake which tasted heavenly, he’d not had the chance to eat in the cafeteria yet.

“Good?” Dean asked, Cas just nodded, mouth full of straw and strawberry milkshake. “Perfect.”

“What flavour do you prefer?” Cas asked.

“I’m a banana man myself. Took you as a strawberry kinda guy though.” Dean laughed.

“What now then?” Cas picked up his sandwiches and carried on eating them.

“Who knows, perhaps you’ll go on a proper date? I mean, I don’t think the cafeteria counts as a first date, do you?”

“I dunno, it’s pretty classy.” Cas giggled, relaxing with Dean’s carefreeness.

“Where’d you move from?” Dean asked.

“Antigo.”

“Oh, I’ve been there, my dad had a job up there once and took me and my brother up there with him. It’s a nice place, if I remember rightly.” Dean tucked into the small chunk of cake in front of him.

“Cool. So, um, have to been to that diner down the road?” Cas asked, heart beating more erratically.

“What? Benny’s? Yeah, the food’s good in there.” Dean replied, he was staring at Cas, noticing his blue eyes.

“Fancy going there?” Cas looked up and met Dean’s green eyed gaze and they both just stopped for a moment before Dean smirked and Cas smiled, eyed crinkling at the edges.

“It’s a date.” Dean winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
